coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9522 (1st August 2018)
Plot Sean finds his tent in the park is leaking. He makes out to Carol, a homeless woman, that he is sleeping rough for a sponsored sleep-out for charity and impetuously offers her his now unnecessary tent. Leanne and Toyah summon Gemma and suggest she runs the pub for the day, including a trip to the cash-and-carry. Still not feeling well, Sinead forces a confession out of Daniel about the moths and makes him go with her to the factory. Summer is upset about the police's visit and whether it will mean Billy will go to jail. Shona tries to comfort her. Alya finds Daniel and Sinead killing the moths and demands to know what's going on. Sean desperately asks Toyah for his wages but she is more occupied with Gemma who has bought twenty-four bottles of Dubonnet when they only get through one a year. Shona makes David admit to visiting Josh. She understands his hatred for the man. Jenny urges Johnny to continue fighting for the factory as Eva may one day allow him to be a part of Susie's life. Alya calls in Jimmy Cripps to get rid of the moths. She hides the operation from visiting client Dave Hanlon but he soon spots moth holes in the samples and Jimmy lets slip about the invasion. Sean is relieved to get his wages. Alya blames Daniel and Sinead, prompting Daniel to offer Sinead's immediate resignation on her behalf and boasting that they're setting up their own business. Sean gives Dev his deposit but finds the flat has already gone. He hides his desperation from Eileen. Michelle is perturbed that Peter and Carla seem to be getting closer. Carol refuses to return Sean's tent. Two passing men see him offering her cash. Henry is unable to lend Gemma the money to make good her over-spending. Feeling guilt, Billy rings the hospital asking after Josh. Michelle warns Peter away from Carla. An annoyed Sinead tells Daniel she might be pregnant. The two men follow Sean into a toilet and demand his money. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Carol - Emma Hartley-Miller *Jimmy Cripps - Peter Slater *Dave Hanlon - Kevin Davids *Man - Jarreau Benjamin *Henry Newton - George Banks Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Rosamund Street *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Park *Public toilets Notes *The second of the two men who rob Sean Tully is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After giving his tent away to a homeless woman, Sean is stunned when Dev tells him the bedsit has gone to someone else. To make matters worse, he is then mugged; Alya is furious after moths wreck an Underworld order; and Sinead tells Daniel she might be pregnant. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,124,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes